El Gato Hero & La Mariquita Bandit
by TPATFan16
Summary: Inspired by one of the greatest action/adventure movies and soap opera of all time, a masked thief robs the rich to feed to the poor but he always steals the heart of the most beautiful scarlet maiden in all of Spain, who hides a shocking secret and could share a risky and forbidden love with the masked thief, outlaw and hero.


**HOLA, MI GENTE! I'm back with a new story to make 3u guys happy and maybe love me even more than now. Well, this new story is inspired by one of the greatest adventure and action movies and soap opera of all time. I always wanted to do something like this for this couple, especially for our favourite red and black dots female heroine but in my story, she's going to be something even more awesome than a heroine or equal to a ninja, you'll see what I'm talking about in following chapters. But she's already awesome as she is.**

 **& this is my gift to her  & Kitty & Tommy & Jeremy (He'S SEXY & MINE! I CALLED DIBS!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY/ANNIVERSARY TO OUR BELOVED, LOVELY & ADORABLE LADBUG & DORKY FLIRTY YET CHARMING HOT CHATTY KITTY! WE ALL LOVE YOU FOR CREATING A TRUE MASTERPIECE THAT STARTED OUT AS A SKETCH GAME ONE DAY WITH UR GIRL PARTNER! UR THE FRENCH STAN LEEE ALONG WITH JEREMY! NEED SEASON 2 NOW THAT I DON'T DOUBT IT'S COMING THIS WEEKEND (Don't believe his post on intagram, I know he will do that!) I GOT THE ACTION FIGURES ON MY DESK! I NEED MORE MORE MORE MORE NOW! ****psyco crazy** **! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

 **Well, anyway I hope u guys will love this story because I'm having soo much fun writing it for u guys, especially for the fighting and actions scenes (OOPS SPOILER ALERT!) OK, Enough of this or I'll end up giving u guys more spoilers.**

 **OH, I don't own ML* or the movie this is based on, just my own story plot and a few characters.**

 **Like a director: LIGHT, CAMERA, ACTION! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUGABOO!**

 **Prologue: The Unmasked Thief**

In the far in the beautiful lands of Spain, Madrid, where the sunrises are always beautiful over the beaches and shores and the night are always mysterious. And you can smell the scent of the fresh scarlet roses in the morning. In the small town of Santa Verona, ruled by under the government of Don Gabriel, **(A/N: It's Hawk Moth. And** _ **"Don"**_ **means Lord)** the richest man in all of Spain, he was always treated and respected like a king and always wore his purple waistcoat suit, proudly. The people of Santa Mariposa had trouble living their lives, they were very poor and are nearly starving to death, and they were running out of money by their selfish and wicked ruler.

The people of the town knew that their only hope and salvation was _El Gato._ A masked thief, dressed in all black and with a dark mask on his face, black cat ears on his head to not reveal his secret identity. El Gato was the town's hero and a servant of the people, he robbed from the richest Don's **(A/N: Lords)** and feed it to the poor, just like Robin Hood but used a mask to do it. Nobody knew who he was exactly but they heard rumours of where he lives, they say he's found in _La Caverna De Los Espiritud_ **(Cave of Sprits)** And underneath that black mask, his real name was Adrien Agresto. The only person who knows about him is his good friend and town priest, Padre Featherstone; he is the one who gives Adrian his hopes and blessings so he can do what he's suppose to do for the town.

On the following glorious morning, there was trouble in the plaza square; screams were being heard from miles away, the people were protesting by Don Gabriel's new order, he wanted to kill 3 innocent men for the capture of El Gato. The people yelled and protest that this was an injustice to please the governor but he didn't care. He orders his men to tie the innocent men up in the centre of the town square and had his trusty captain of the guard, Capitan Mimo **(The Mime)**

From inside an empty cart, 2 holes were being cut off on the shades, and 2 eyes peeked out from it, seeing the argument outside. It was 2 young boys named Alejandro and his brother Joaquin.

"It's my turn! I want to see!" Joaquin yelled, pulling his brother away to see through the holes.

"Hold on! I'm not done!" Alejandro yells, peeking out the holes again.

"HEY! What are you 2 kids cutting holes in my cart?!" a man scream, finding the boys in his cart.

"We're sorry, Sr. Lopez. We were waiting for El Zorro" Alejandro said, ashamed.

"Get out of my carts, muchachos" Sr. Lopez yelled but the boys' didn´t moved.

"But wait, do you think he'll come, Sr. Lopez?" Joaquin asked

"We all hope that he'll come. Now, Joaquin, Alejandro, go home. It's not safe in the plaza" Sr. Lopez said.

Joaquin and Alejandro jumped out from the cart and ran through the angry mob. As they ran, Alejandro knock over the funny hat of a guard, making him angry and going after him but one of the people stop from going after the boy.

Suddenly, a man grabs them by their neck collars and pulled them back, it was Padre Fu. "Alejandro, Joaquin, this is not a place for you. So, go and complete your mission" he lets go of them and they start running again, turning his attention back to the injustice.

They could see the people shouting, angrily and the guards pushed them away with their weapons. From high up in a balcony, looking down at the people in the plaza, stood Don Gabriel and Capitan Mimo with serious looks as the town scream and shout at them for the injustice. The crowd was getting out of control as more guards can out to control them.

"Don Gabriel. What are you still doing here?" Capitan Mimo walks in.

"Now, now, Mimo, I'm going. I just need to give the final order, so we can go" Don Gabriel said.

"The people are getting furious, so you must leave at once, sir" Mimo informed.

Don Gabriel smirks "If the governor of Spain wants to stay a bit longer, shall be it" he gloats his power

Then Mimo looks over some papers "It says here that these lands belong to Celeste territory"

"Not for long. Soon entire Spain will only belong to Gabriel and me as the rightful king"

Don Gabriel turns around and faces the people in the square, still furious. He looks down and gives another order.

" _ **FREE THEM!"**_ _the people shouted in demand._

"GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF THE PLAZA IMMEDIANTELY!" he orders

He looks back at Mimo. "Children shouldn't see this"

Down in the plaza, Alejandro was being carried over a stranger's shoulder, struggling to take him out of the plaza but Alejandro was fighting to get his way. "I want to see! Let me go!" he hit the stranger's back until the stranger drop him to the ground. Alejandro groan in pain and he sees the stranger's feet, he gasps by the black boots, where he recognizes them anywhere.

Alejandro gets back on his feet, he looks up, seeing that the stranger was wearing a large hood but he looked directly toward the stranger's face. The stranger was wearing a dark mask under some creepy green cat eyes, he puts his finger o his lips and did a " _Shhh" sound_ , telling him to be quite and then he smiled at him.

"Gato?" Alejandro asks, making El Gato smiles even more.

But he turns around and walks away from Alejandro, leaving him alone in the middle of an angry mob. Alejandro was surprised by glad it was him. So excited, he runs back to tell his brother where he found him in the back of the crowd.

"I saw him! I saw Gato!" he whispered, excited to him, making his brother smile in excitement as well. "Come on!" he cried and the both ran to the top a building, where they could see the entire plaza square.

Up in the balcony, Don Gabriel thought it was time, he gave a gesture to give the order as the officer of the guards, rounded his troops.

"ATENCIÓN!" the officer shouted as the troops got in position.

"Who are those men that you are ordering to kill by the way?" Mimo asks Don Gabriel.

"Who are they? I have no idea 3 peasants that I randomly picked out for my trap" he says, snickering.

Up in the rooftop of the church, Alejandro and Joaquin were leaning on the edge where they could see the troops, getting position and aiming the guns at the 3 innocent men. They looked around for their hero but he could be found.

"Where is he?" Joaquin asked Alejandro.

" _AND AIM!"_ the officer order and the troops did what they were order. Everything was silent, as the people were terrified on what will happen next. Suddenly, a mysterious lack whip came from the shadows and it wraps itself around the last weapon in the line and it pulls the others with it.

"FIRE!" he order but the shoots hit a different direction, hitting and breaking flowerpots and statues, un-harming anybody.

Everybody was confused at first but their hope relived when a heroic figure came from the shadows with his whip and sword, ready to fight. El Gato was here to save them! The crowd cheered and shouted for him "Gato! GATO!" as the guards attack with their swords and weapons but they usually failed. As more guards chased him, El Gato ran toward where the 3 innocent men and free them as they thank him for his rescue. As soon as they were free, he continues to sword fight the guards, taking them out and having no trouble in escaping them when he had the chance.

Alejandro and Joaquin were having blast, watching El Gato be undefeated. But suddenly, Alejandro saw a group of guards, hiding in a balcony in the church building, just below them. They had weapons, getting ready to kill El Gato.

"Come on!" he tells his brother, who saw the ambush too. They ran to the far corner of the roof as they heard a bell ringing.

 _ **RANG! RANG! RANG!**_

It was the signal from Don Gabriel, who was watching everything from his balcony; he was giving the men in the church balcony the order to finish El Gato, who was busy sword fighting some guards to notice. But the boys wouldn't allow, they needed to help him. They used their strength to push a statue of an angel. El Gato heard the bell and looked up for a moment and saw the guards, he also saw the statue of the angel, falling down on them. Unfortunately, the guards saw it too and jumped out of the way but landed on some hard places like the ground. Alejandro and Joaquin cheered by their success and El Gato waved to them , giving them thanks as he continues to sword fight more guards as the crowd continue to chant his name. El Gato ran through the crowd to escape, the guards tried to go after him but the people pushed them away, protecting their saviour.

Alejandro and Joaquin were joining in on the fight by throwing rocks and stones at the guards far below, But suddenly, a hand on each of their shoulders turn them around, scare if it was a guard to arrest them. But luckily, it was El Gato.

"I thank you, gentlemen" he says with a smooth and proud voice.

El Gato takes off his lucky silver amulet and puts it over Alejandro's neck, giving it to them as a "thank you" gift as they both smile surprised and excited.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm missing my own party" he jokes and gives them a pat on their shoulder and runs off, leaving the boys excited for meeting him.

El Gato jumps off the edge of the rooftop of the church and lands on the balcony below here there are some broken pieces of the angel statue. He pulls out his trusty whip and swings himself across another rooftop.

"KILL HIM!" Don Gabriel order, furious.

Guards started shooting with their guns but El Gato was fast as he avoids and budges every bullet as he ran and jumps onto every rooftop. _"GATO! GATO!"_ The crowd still chanted, even Padre Fu thrilled his favourite student was doing an amazing job. Soon El Gato makes it to the balcony of Don Gabriel and puts his sword under his chin, making Don Rojillo nervous.

"You'd kill 3 innocent men just to capture me?" Gato asked.

"I would kill 100 innocent men just to see you dead" Don Gabriel grunts in anger.

Suddenly, El Gato uses his sword and left a nasty scar under Don Gabriel´s neck, leaving a scar _G_ for _Gato_. As El Gato snickers in delight, Don Gabriel softly grunts in pain as he sees the fire of El Gato´s eyes, trying to recognize him but he could not.

"3 men, 3 lives, just a reminder that these people will have a protector as long as I live, Don Gabriel. I suggest that you never come back here" he threat, smirking.

Soon the work was done and was time for him to leave, El Gato whistles to call his trusty horse, as the horse neighs at the bottom of the balcony. El Gato jumps off the balcony and on to his trusty stead, riding off into the horizon of the sunset with his sword up in the air as the crowd cheered to his name and thanking him for his heroic acts, knowing that he will always be there to save and serve them as their favourite masked thief.

 **What did u guys think? Good? Bad? Maybe?**

 **II always wanted to do something like this, to combine ML* with one of the greatest adventure and action movies of all time. Next chapter will have action, drama and with a pinch of romance ;D**

 **SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!* & HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, OUR CUTE LADYBUG BUGABOO & KITTY KAT! WE LOVE U, TOMMY & JEREMY (HE'S MINE! I CALLED DIBS!) **

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey! ADIOS! ;D**


End file.
